Ranging applications may be utilized to determine a distance from a location/position of one communication device, such as a mobile device, to a location/position of another communication device, such as a base station, wireless access point, or another mobile device. In some cases, the distance between the communication devices may be determined based on propagation times of wireless signals transmitted by the communication devices, the accuracy of which may be dependent upon accurate time of arrival estimations (of the wireless signals) at the communication devices.